Soul Mate
by Ava Brett
Summary: A/U - Dean Winchester is the best supernatural hunter in America. When he is hired by Castiel the newest archangel he soon finds himself in over his head because this time its not a supernatural creature he's hunting, its Lucifer himself. Thrown into the deep end Dean has only him self and Sam to rely on. If the actual hunt doesn't kill him then his attraction to Castiel just might
1. Chapter 1

Soul Mate

By

Ava Brett

Chapter One

Disclaimer – _None of the characters belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment._

Author Note – _This story is based on the book Angel Blood by Nalini Singh. As soon as I read it I knew I had to convert it to a supernatural story. I've followed the basic plot but there will be a lot of differences._

_ If you're expected a sweet Dean or a sweet Castiel then you should probably pick another story. I don't think I'm well known for fluffy characters. I like Dean and Castiel to be strong individuals when I write them and since I a fan of BAMF possessive Castiel that tends to be what I write…_

_ Anyway this is my last offering. I won't be putting up any new stories for a while only updating so enjoy_

Summary – _A/U – Dean Winchester is the best Supernatural Hunter in America, When he is hired by Castiel the newest Archangel for a job he soon finds himself over his head, because this time its not a supernatural creature he's to hunt its Lucifer himself. Thrown into the deep end Dean has only him self and his brother to rely on. If the hunt doesn't kill him then his attraction to Castiel just might._

Romance – _Castiel/Dean_

When Dean Winchester told people that he hunted the supernatural for a living it nearly always produced the same reaction. The person in question would gasp, eyes widening as they leaned towards him and then they would ask him.

"So you're like a male version of Buffy the vampire slayer"

Occasionally the way the question was posed to him changed but the general feeling behind it always remained the same. Sheer disbelief tainted with some awe. Personally Dean wanted to find whoever created Buffy and kick their ass. He wished it was as easy as sticking a sharp piece of wood into the vampire heart, hell if they really did burst into dust then he would save a fortune on matches and gasoline alone. But life was never that simple for him and killing a vampire required strength, determination and normally a fucking big and sharp sword which would allow him to decapitate the creature with ease.

It was something that he was pretty sure a skinny blind chick that looked like she needed some more meals in her wouldn't be able to manage.

Dean was part of an organisation that killed and captured supernatural creatures for money. He supposed if he had any job description it was a bounty hunter. He preferred catching them; simply killing them had no finesse. Having to figure out the creature's patterns and habits, figure out the way its mind work was far more challenging to him and if there was one thing Dean Winchester loved then it was a challenge.

The fact that the pay was amazing helped, on the rare occasion he had told people how much he earned monthly they couldn't believe it but considering if he did a bad job it would normally mean his jugular being ripped out by a creature then he figured that the money was fair. The health insurance wasn't too bad either

Still he was beginning to figure that he deserved a big fat raise, he had been crouched down in the same alley way for the past three hours and still there was no sign of his prey. It wasn't as though he blended in well either, his face was handsome and he was tall and built; that was completely normal, even his short blond-brown hair was fine. It was his goddamn eyes which were the problem.

His eyes weren't just green; oh no that would have been too easy for him, they were a bright green, like grass under the sun with flecks of gold in. Eyes which were stupidly sensitive to light and god knew what else. Dean had to spend his life in sunglasses just to function. He had no idea why the hell they were like they were, Dean's younger brother Sam had no problem it was just him. His mother had promised to explain the reason some day but then both she and her Dad had died the next day in a car crash, a crash which had seen too coincidental. Dean couldn't help but wonder whether someone was trying to quieten his mother before she could tell him the truth.

Normally it was fine but nothing said 'man up to no good' more then a man crouching down in an alley way in the middle of the night wearing shades. He supposed he could take them off but then the stars and the street light down the bottom of the street would affect him. He needed to be on top form for this chase.

Dean licked his lips, his eyes narrowing as he heard a rustling sound behind him. He turned swiftly stopping when he came face to face with a stray cat that froze watching him carefully. Dean stared hard into the cats face before his shoulders relaxed and he turned away.

That was the other thing his eyes allowed him to do. See the true face of a supernatural creatures face. It was a talent which had saved both his and Sam's lives countless of time.

He shifted slightly on the spot, rubbing at his calf muscles to get some feeling back into them before he lifted his wrist to his mouth, speaking quietly into it, the sound barely audible despite the silence of his surroundings.

"Any sign on your end Sammy?" he asked, he pressed the headset into his ear.

"He's definitely coming towards you Dean" his brother answered, Dean could hear him typing away, "This one was chipped so he's been fairly easy to track so far"

Dean snorted; the bloody werewolf had led him on a merry chase all around the city.

"And he's alone?" Dean asked. He could almost picture Sam's shrug in his mind.

"Yes" his brother confirmed "Well unless he's met up with an unchipped wolf" Sam stated, a slight tone of concern coming to his voice. "I could get a sky visual or send Rufus in to cover you"

"Don't you dare send that idiot in" Dean hissed. "Last time he covered my ass he almost shot it with a damn arrow. What kind of Hunter uses arrows still when they could have a gun?"

"A traditionalist?" Sam suggested before brushing the conversation away "Do you want aerial cover?" Dean shook his head.

"No" he said firmly "They'll use the lights and they'll distract me. If you say the guy is alone then he's alone. All I've got to do is stab him with a tranquiliser and then deliver him to the drop point. I don't really care about anything else."

"Ok well Dean if-"

"shhhh" Dean hissed, standing up straighter. A smile came to his face and Dean was pretty sure it wasn't a pleasant one. A man appeared around the corner, he was younger then Dean expected, perhaps only twenty or so with short wavy red hair and brown eyes. He looked nervous, looking around him his hand shoved deeply into his pocket, his stride quick barely escaping being a run.

He would almost have felt sorry for him if he didn't know that the young wolf had already killed five people since his escape two days ago. He had clearly been made too young and had no idea how to control his cravings now he was out in the real world surrounded by the temptation of flesh. Really Dean would be doing him a favour.

He blending into the shadow watching as the boy hurried past him without a glance round. Dean shook his head, did supernatural creatures get taught nothing these days? The first lesson Dean had learnt from his father at the age of five was to always scout the shadows because that is where most predators would be.

"I'm on his trail" he said in an undertone to Sam.

"Good" his brother responded "Be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Dean responded, twisting and pushing himself to his feet. He walked down the alley way and into the main street. A quick glance round showed that it was almost deserted other then the boy and himself. A slight smile curved his mouth before he straightened it, forcing his face to resume an innocent expression as he quickened his step.

"Hey" he called out. "Hey, sorry to bother you man but I was wondering whether you had a light, mine just ran out and I'm desperate for a smoke" he held up a blue lighter, looking sheepishly at it.

The boy stared at it for a second before staring at Dean, pupils widening as he caught Dean's scent. Dean kept the friendly smile on his face as the boy shifted his body weight between his feet clearly unsure whether he was going to flee or attack.

"If you don't have one then it's cool, I was just being lazy. I could get one in the shop back there" he jabbed his thumb over his shoulder towards the shop at the end of the street. The boy followed his gaze before looking back at Dean with a considering look. Dean could imagine what the man thought he was seeing, a pretty frat boy with no brains behind his smile.

"Sorry you startled me" the boy said taking a cautious step forward. "I've got a lighter that you can use" he offered, lowering his head slightly as he began fishing through his pocket.

It was almost too easy for Dean to step forward, whipping out the tranquilizer from his pocket which he plunged into the boy's neck pushing the bottom at the end.

"Sorry kid" he said as the boys staggered against him, the drug quickly moving through his blood stream. "It's for your own good" the boy sagged against him, a sudden dead weight causing him to grunt. He leaned back checking the boy, his hand wrapped around his silver knife but the boy was clearly out of it. Shaking his head, Dean pulled one of the werewolves arm around his shoulder and dragged him over to where the impala was parked.

If anyone looked out of their window it would simply seem as though Dean was helping a friend who had drank too much. He opened the back door and shoved the creature in, closing the door and locking it from the outside before he circled the car and got into the drivers seat.

The creature would be out of it for fifteen minutes but even if he did wake up sooner then expected there would be no way for the boy to attack him. The backseat of Dean's car was made for transporting any kind of supernatural creature.

"Got him Sammy" Dean said out loud knowing that his intercom would pick it up, he shoved the key into the ignition and turned it, a pleased grin coming to his face at the healthy sound his baby made.

"Good" Sam replied in satisfaction "You just got to make the drop off?"

"Yep I'm already on my way. I'm thinking Chinese tonight little bro, get ordering and none of that vegetarian crap you sometimes get either."

"Whatever" Sam replied in amusement "You'll get what you get and you'll like it" Dean snorted, shaking his head as headed towards the drop off point, singing along with the music from his radio.

He must have been five minutes away from the drop off when the kid woke up, the first thing he noticed was the smell of fear which suddenly filled his car.

"Why are you doing this?" the boy asked his voice shaky and scared. Dean shrugged not bothering to look back.

"Because I get paid to do it" he said flatly "and you killed five people, how many more would you have killed before you were captured or killed?" he demanded, shaking his head at the boy's low keening noise.

"I didn't mean… I couldn't help it"

"Save it" Dean said. "I'm not the one you need to answer to. You'll be taken to the Angel committee and they'll decide your fate."

Dean ignored the sound of terror the boy made the same way he ignored the sudden smell or urine that filled the car as the boy pissed him self in fright. He got out taking a deep breathe of air before waving a hand at the three guards who were waiting for him by the armoured truck that would deliver the werewolf to the prisons.

"Hey Walker" he called out watching as the older man came over to him, a gun resting by his side.

"Winchester" he said, nodding his head in greeting as he lowered his head to peer through the window. "Werewolf?" he said. Dean nodded, pulling out an envelope from his pocket; he casually pulled out the paper and read it out.

"Darren Skinner, property of Dick Roman, it appears Mr Roman wants his property back." Gordon Walker took the paper, reading it before nodded and handed it back. He fished out an envelope from his pocket and handed it over.

"Mr Roman asked me to hand this over to you if you appeared uninjured when you arrived" he stated, glancing over his shoulder and waving the other two guards over. "He's already paid the amount owed into your bank account which was provided by your company this is just a little bonus he wanted to give you as thanks."

Dean peered into the envelope and whistled silently.

"Mr Roman is very generous" he said, tucking the money into the pocket of his jacket "It's unlocked" he told the two guards "I gave him a shot of WW Tranquilizer so he should still be pretty out of it, he literally just woke up, this ones a pisser" he remarked wrinkling his nose up.

"Mr Roman also wanted me to ask you whether you are willing to do a bit more work for him?" Dean looked thoughtful for a moment before he shrugged.

"I've nothing on work wise at this moment" he said slowly "I could do another job for him; does he want me to pick up another rogue or something?"

"He didn't go into details Winchester but I think the job is for a high powered friend of him. He wanted the best and your name came up. Money should be good."

"Isn't it always" Dean answered, taking the file from Walker. He wanted to look at it straight away but he made himself meet the older man's dark eyes. "Any idea where the man is based who wants my services?" he asked. Walker turned his head watching his two men drag the werewolf over to the truck. Dean followed his gaze, the werewolf tried to put up a fight but it was hopeless.

"South Dakota" Dean froze, his eyes widening behind his glasses making him thankful for the first time that his eyes were hidden so Walker wouldn't see the reaction. There was only one powerful person who lived in South Dakota as far as Dean knew and it was one person he had no desire to meet. For a moment Dean was swept away by fear but as quickly as it had come it had past.

There was no way that Archangel would want to see a human, he was positive of it.

"Is there a problem Winchester?" Walker said quietly, Dean shook his head.

"Nope" he replied lightly "Thank Mr Roman for his generosity" he nodded at Walker before turning back and walking back to the Impala. He entered it quickly driving off making a note to himself to get the car cleaned so it didn't smell of scared Werewolf.

It didn't take him long to get to the apartment he shared with Sam. He kicked off his boots the minute he entered, shrugging out of his coat at the same time.

"Sam I here, Chinese arrived yet?" he called out.

"Nope" came the reply from what sounded like the living room. Dean made a sound of acknowledgement walking into his bedroom, twirling the file in his hand. Normally he would get straight into the shower to wash the stink of a hunt off of him but this time he couldn't resist the urge to have a peek at the file.

He frowned when he realised that there was only a hand written note in there. Raising an eyebrow he reached up and took his sunglasses off his face, throwing them on his bed. He skimmed the note, his heart skipping a beat as terror swept over him making his choke on his own saliva.

The note was brief.

**I desire your presence tomorrow at 1PM at the Angel High Embassy in South Dakota. Do not be late.**

**Castiel**

Dean stared at the note blankly.

What would the newest Archangel want with him? Dean hadn't had any contact with any Angel before making sure he kept away from them just like his mother had always told him to on a nightly basis. He had promised he would never go near one and yet he couldn't turn this down. No one turned an Archangel down.

Dean sank onto his bed feeling sick to his stomach, the paper crumpled in his hand.

He was screwed.

* * *

Author note – _Hope you enjoyed it, chapter two will be up within two weeks or so once I've sorted some real life stuff out!_


	2. Chapter 2

Soul Mate

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**None of the characters or the basic storyline belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own personal entertainment.**

Author Note

**Here's the next chapter for this story. I know its been a while but I wasn't sure if I was going to continue it but then a few people have asked me to so I thought meh why not, where's the harm in continuing it.**

**So yep now you know the reason for the delay so hopefully now that's I've decided to continue with it, it won't take as long as it did before to update this.**

**If you have review or made it a favourite or are following it then thank you very much. It means the world to me. More then you realise **

**Anyway please enjoy!**

Overall Summary

**A/U – Dean Winchester is the best Supernatural Hunter in America, When he is hired by Castiel the newest Archangel for a job he soon finds himself over his head, because this time its not a supernatural creature he's to hunt its Lucifer himself. Thrown into the deep end Dean has only him self and his brother to rely on. If the hunt doesn't kill him then his attraction to Castiel just might.**

Chapter Summary

**Dean speaks to Bobby...**

Overall Romance

**Castiel / Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester / Amelia Caine (OFC), Bobby Singer / Ellen Harvelle**

Chapter Romance

**Bobby Singer / Ellen Harvelle, brief mention of Sam Winchester / Amelia Caine (OFC)**

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

Dean stared down at the piece of paper in his hand, fighting the overwhelming urge to throw up. What the hell did Castiel want with him of all people? Had he actually asked for him by name or had his name simply been put forward to the Archangel for whatever business he had to conduct? If he had asked for him by name then how did he find out about him? Dean had always been carefully to remain below most important people's radars. He definitely kept away from Angels and yet clearly they had been aware of him all this time.

"Dean?"

Dean started at the sound of Sam's voice glancing up at him through wide eyes. He watched, hating when Sam's smile melted away at the sight of Dean's face to be replaced by a concerned, worried look. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sam demanded, crossing the room swiftly and placing his hand on Dean's shoulder, the weight heavy and strangely comforting, reminding Dean that he wasn't alone in this.

Dean breathed out shakily, nervously licking at his lips before he held the note out to Sam soundlessly. Sam glanced down at it with a frown before his eyes flickered back up to Dean's. Sam was one of the only people in Dean's life who didn't flinch away from his gaze. "What's this?" he queried, reaching out and taking the paper from Dean's grip. "A new mission for you?" he looked down, clearly not expecting an answer, his eyes moving over the words.

Dean saw the exact moment when Sam saw who the letter had come from because his body stilled, his face whitening as though he had seen a ghost while his expression turned from being mildly concerned to a look of fright, it was a look which Dean hadn't seen on his brother's face for years and one which he had never wanted to see again.

"Yep" Dean said weakly, licking his lips again as he coughed in an attempt to clear his throat. "That right there was my reaction to reading it as well."

Sam breathed out noisily, dropping the paper next to Dean on the bed as though the very touch of it could contaminate him with something before he reached up and dragged both of his hands roughly through his hair, his hazel eyes moving frantically from side to side as he tried to figure out exactly what the note meant for them and whether there was a way of getting Dean out of it.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to go to the Angel embassy and meet him?" Sam demanded.

"Well last time I checked Sammy there wasn't a choice involved in it. We both know that if a fucking Archangel summons you to meet it then you go and you make sure you're on time even if that means waiting all night for them. Archangels aren't exactly known for their understanding or forgiveness of human flaws." Dean commented, forcing him self off his bed and to his feet, biting down hard on his lower lip. Sam nodded his head slowly.

"You're gonna have to call Bobby" Sam stated "He might not even know about this and we both know that if there's a way out for you then he's gonna be the one who knows it. He's the director, all this negotiation bullshit stuff is one of his many talents, or at least that what he says."

"And here I was thinking he was there to give us mission and to blast us if things go slightly wrong" Dean commented mildly, raising an eyebrow when Sam reached over and snatched the house phone from Dean's bedside table, holding it out to him with a determined expression on his face which always meant that Sam meant business.

"Call him now Dean or so help me god I'll kick your ass my self, throw you in the impala and drag you to his front door" he threatened, glancing away from Dean's eyes when the door bell rang. "That's the Chinese now; I'll pay for that and get it in the other room while you make that call. At least once you've spoken to him we'll have a better idea on where we stand in all this mess."

"We?" Dean called after Sam. "Let's make one thing clear Sammy, there's no we in this situation." He huffed when Sam ignored him, closing the bedroom door behind him leaving Dean standing in silence. He shook his head staring at the door for a moment before he lowered his eyes to the phone Sam had handed him and typed in the Hunter guild phone number pressing the connect call button and praying that Bobby Singer was seated at his desk, working late on something.

"Hello Hunter Guild, how may I help you this evening?" Dean rolled his eyes at the soft feminine greeting.

"I need to speak to Bobby, Lily. Is he there?" he asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Sir but the director has left the building for the evening, he won't be back until tomorrow morning from nine onwards. Is that you Dean? You can try and call him then if you still desire to speak to him? He always wanted to speak to you if you call regardless of what he is doing."

"Right" Dean said, hanging up the phone without a goodbye, he'd have to apologise to Lily later but right now he had other important issues on his mind then whether he had hurt Bobby's receptionist feelings. He swallowed, running a hand through his hair before he turned his attention back to the phone and typed in the number he had for Bobby's home. If Bobby has already left the office for the evening then there was a good chance that he had already made it back to his house.

The other man picked up the phone before it had even rang twice.

"Dean I've been expecting this call since two of clock this afternoon, what's taken you so long you idjit? Been having a long nap or something?"

"Yeah or something" Dean confirmed, his hand tightening around the phone. He glanced towards the door when it opened and Sam slipped in before he continued speaking. "I'm ringing because I need you to confirm to me that the stress of this job has finally done me in and I've lost me damn mind. Because all I keep thinking is that there is no way in hell that you of all people would sign me up to work for an Archangel. I mean that's just a crazy thought isn't it" he said flatly.

"Ah that…" Bobby answered after a pause, his voice trailing off leaving them in an awkward silence. Dean raised an eyebrow. Bobby Singer, resident badass who had helped teach Dean all he knew and who was now the Director of the Hunter Guild, a man who could reduce even Angels to quivering wrecks, sounded distinctly nervous. Dean could almost picture the uneasy look on the older man's face as he paced around his study. "Look Dean, be reasonable. On this occasion there was no way in which I could have said no to his request."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Bobby" Dean burst out. "Of course you could have said no to him. What did you think would happen? He would kill you if you turned down his offer?"

"Probably" Bobby replied "Look his two Angel lackeys made it pretty damn clear when they came to visit me that Castiel wanted you for this job and he only wanted you. I'm not stupid boy; I haven't forgotten how you feel about them. I offered them a selection of other people, people who don't have your aversion to the Angel population but their response was a big fat no. Like it or not Dean, you've come to Castiel's attention and no one else will do. He is not used to being denied by anyone."

"So you at least tried to say no to him?" Dean asked, his anger leaving him in a rush, leaving him feeling exhausted. All he wanted to do was lie down on his bed and sleep, maybe he was already sleeping and this whole mess was merely a terrible nightmare he was experiencing which he couldn't wake up from.

"Jesus give me some credit idjit. I helped raise you didn't I? I was hardly going to throw you of all people to the wolves. What kind of man do you think I am?"

Dean lowered him self back onto the mattress, rubbing tiredly at his eyes before he turned and looked towards Sam who was leaning against the closed door, clearly listening to every word which as being exchange between him and Bobby.

If Dean had gotten the freaky ass eyes then Sam had gotten the freaky ass hearing. He could hear anything and Dean was pretty damn sure that his brother could hear everything which Bobby was saying to him as clearly as if the older man had been standing next to him saying them.

"Well did these Angel lackeys who came to visit you tell you anything about what the job is going to be?" Dean asked "Because his little summoning note tells me nothing except to have my ass in the Angel embassy tomorrow afternoon"

"South Dakota is an easy enough journey for you to make Dean" Bobby informed him "And no, Rachel and Hester aren't exactly known for being the most talkative of Angels. They live for Castiel and that appears to be it. All they said was that Castiel wanted you and they would not leave until I had agreed to it. They- Just a moment Dean" Bobby commented, covering the speaking piece on the phone with his hand. He said something to someone else before removing his hand. "Sorry Dean that was Jo coming to say goodnight to me."

"How is your adopted daughter old man?" he queried, a small smile coming to his face when he thought of Bobby's five year old daughter. He still couldn't get over the fact in his mind that Bobby of all people had married Ellen Harvelle, adopting Ellen's two young children as he own, the same way he had done with the Winchester brothers. "I hope she's giving you hell like I taught her and Ash to do. We've got to keep you on your toes after all and make sure that your desk job isn't turning you soft."

"Don't remind me of that" Bobby growled at him. "Ellen blames me for that because she doesn't know you well enough yet to see past your angelic little face. She soon will though boy and then you better watch out because she's much worse then I am. Between her, the kids, you and your brother and Demon I'm surprised I manage to get any sleep. I should just stay up the whole night worrying about what stupid ass things you're all getting up to now!"

Dean laughed when he though about the massive hell hound which Bobby had brought from a passing Angel trader. It had look fierce, completely covered in black fur, long sharp teeth and bright red eyes which glowed especially in the dark but it had taken exactly two minutes for them all to realise that the Dog which Sam had named Demon, was more likely to lick you to death then rip you limb from limb. Dean could still picture the look on Bobby's face when he had realised that his killer dog was the complete opposite of that.

"Speaking of your wife where is she? Normally she's on the other phone, butting it to try and find out whether me and Sam are still alive in our bachelor pad."

"You should be grateful that she gives a damn about the pair of you. She's out at the moment though picking up some last minute things for dinner tonight."

Dean rolled his eyes, he could hear Bobby's smile in his voice and it made a part of his soul clench unpleasantly as though he was in actual physical pain. It wasn't that Dean begrudged Bobby is happiness. Hell no one had been happier then he had been when he realised that his adopted father had sound someone not just willing to put up with him and his job but also to put up with the two young men who came part and parcel with Bobby. He loved Ellen simple for the fact that she made Bobby happy. The simple problem was that every time he saw them together it made him realised that his own time was beginning to slip away from him.

He was a twenty eight year old Hunter and it was obvious to him that the few friends he had trusted enough to enter his life were all beginning to grow up and move on, getting into stable relationships, taking the next big step by getting married to each other or having children together, while Dean simply remained the same as he always had been. A man who only had one night stands because he couldn't open up to people. Everyone was changing apart from him, hell even Sam had been in a steady relationship for the past two months, a slow smile coming to his brother's face every time his girlfriend called him which almost screamed of sheer contentment.

"Dean? You still there or have you gone to sleep?" Bobby asked "Dreaming about tomorrow?" he teased lightly. Dean snorted.

"Don't you mean having nightmares about it?" he countered, shaking his head. A movement to the side of him caught his attention and he glanced towards it, seeing Sam cross the room and sink into the free spot next to Dean on the bed.

Dean breathed out noisily trying to ignore the fear creeping slowly up his spine.

"Bobby did either Rachel or Hester actually tell you why Castiel asked for me personally?"

There was a long pause before Bobby answered his voice surprisingly gentle.

"Sure they did Dean. He asked for you because he wanted the best and you are the best, whether you want to be or not. Just be careful tomorrow Dean. I've got a bad feeling about this job" the older man said before he disconnected the call.

Dean stared down at it before he hit the disconnect button.

So did he.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
